


the stars can tell our story

by capsap



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Pining, M/M, One Shot, fellas is it gay to stargaze with your lieutenant, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsap/pseuds/capsap
Summary: Maybe it wouldn’t be all too bad to have someone to share the view with him. But, the Captain would remind himself that he doesn't have friends.gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy stargazing
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	the stars can tell our story

**Author's Note:**

> Im so tired, I wrote this at 2am so if some parts are a bit weirdly written- thats why.  
> Also shoutout to Kate (@ possiblymothman on twt) who posted about Havers building a telescope and showing cap the stars, i couldn't stop thinking about it.

One of the enjoyments of being at Button House is that it was in the country. No loud cars and smoke filled sky. It was just all so tranquil. Walking the grounds at night had been a secret pleasure, for many their favourite activity wouldn’t be patrolling the grounds when they could be getting as much sleep or muttering quietly with their mate. 

But no, for the Captain being alone was good enough- sometimes he’d stop for a bit and look at the moon and appreciate the stars. The clusters of stars shining brightly together intertwined with the dark blue sky that helped the lights in the sky stand out with pride. Maybe it wouldn’t be all too bad to have someone to share the view with him. But the Captain would have to remind himself that he doesn't  _ have _ friends, probably never will.  Friendships were something the Captain never quite had. He thought he had some when he was in school- but not as good as he remembered. Friends don’t call you a queer and deliberately loose you in the woods. He just had to remember that he was  _ different  _ and difficult people like him didn’t have friends or anyone to love.  Not like he really had anyone to be friends with. He was aware a good few of his men were mocking him behind his back, and nobody would report that kind of thing anyway as they probably agreed. 

The sun had set and the sky was darkening. The Captain could hear the men quieting down, silence was soon to fall on Button house, then he would go on his walk. Well the house was quiet until it had been interrupted by a knock on his office door. 

“Come,” Havers opened the door and closed it quietly as he went to salut, “at ease… Havers, is everything alright?”

“Yes sir, quite. I was just wondering. If it’d be at all appropriate, to come with you. On your evening patrol.”

The Captain's heart began to race- it usually tended to when he was with Havers but he would ignore it, “Well if you wish to join me, I can’t deny you,” he smiled warmly at his lieutenant, “we can go now, I have finished my work here.”

“Great, thank you sir.” 

“Ahem yes, very good” his heart was beating even faster. 

The two walked in silence for a while until they had gone a fair while away from the house, deep in the gardens. You wouldn’t be able to see them from the house. And that was when Havers broke their comfortable silence, “I rather like being able to see the stars, don’t you sir?” The lieutenant had stopped walking, as he was now looking up in awe at the stars. 

“Yes, quite.” the Captain stopped his movement to stand next to Havers- for once he thought there was something more beautiful than the stars, “ahem, yes. Barely know of the constellations but they are quite the marvel.”

“Sit down Captain, if you allow me too, I can tell you about some. I can see a few constellations.”

So he sat down next to his lieutenant, who made his heart beat faster than going on a run and made his stomach flip, so he could listen about the stars. It had seemed that Havers seemed to have a good amount of knowledge on the sky above them. As some time passed- they faded out of talking about the stars but rather lying down next to each other on the dry grass gazing up at the star riddled sky that draped over them. Haver’s arm brushed against his, and for once the Captain didn’t mind, he didn’t move too far away or leave the situation, because he liked the slight contact. He liked Havers. 

“Do you ever think about what you’d be doing if there was no war?”

The Captain pondered this question, “Probably back teaching or maybe I’d have moved out to the country and buy a cottage. You?”

“Not too sure, most likely in a library. They always were quite nice. I think I would get bored if I was in the country by myself.”

“No missus waiting for you?”

“Ha, no sir. Not quite my area.”

The Captains brows furrowed at this but he only hummed a response aloud, he didn’t quite understand what Havers meant by this. But surely it was nothing to worry about. 

“Right lieutenant I reckon it’s time to retire back to our quarters.” He stood up, stretchin out a hand that Havers took to pull himself up.

“Quite right sir. Thank you for letting me join you, I’d like to consider us friends and I hope you do too. Good night sir.” The Captain thought about that a lot as he finished his patrol,  _ friends,  _ maybe the first one he was glad to have. 

As the weeks went by, Havers had been joining the Captain on his patrols, sometimes they would rest in the gardens as the sky began to fully darken before patrolling the rest of the grounds. Other times Haves would join the Captain on his full patrol around the perimeter before going towards the gardens, so that they weren’t easily seen by anyone in the house, and lie next to each other- under the stars and illuminating moon. It was nice. Well possibly nice was an understatement for how much the Captain enjoyed it, how much he enjoyed Havers company. Over time the Captain found his fondness for his second in command to grow, the lights of his day were when they walked and talked together. The butterflies in his stomach were normal now, he had accepted the rush of his heart whenever they would maybe get slightly too close, or their arms would brush. 

“You know Havers, I never really had friends before. I’m glad I have you.” he turned his head to face his Captain- who stayed looking up at the sky. 

“How come? If you don’t mind me asking sir.”

“No, no it’s fine,” He took a breath, now feeling worried that maybe Havers would leave him for being so insecure, “people just never really liked me I suppose. I can be quite difficult- well I’m sure you have heard the men talk of me- maybe  _ odd _ can be used to describe me although I’ve been called worse.”

“Oh, sir,” Havers eyes were still focused on the Captain, “I could only hope you never have to go through something as horrid as that again. Nobody, especially you, deserves to be called anything negative,” the Captain felt Havers hold his hand, “Otherwise they would have me to deal with.”

The Captain turned to head to face his lieutenant ignoring his own eyes stinging as tears escaped, “You really are rather kind William.” 

“Only for you sir,” he brushed the slight tear off Captains cheek. Their hands still together, “Sir?”

“Yes,”

“Can I kiss you,” The Captain's stomach flipped, “would that be okay, I haven’t read this wrong?”

“I don’t think you have read it wrong.” At the confirmation Havers had shifted his body to be on his side sitting up slightly facing the Captain letting go of his hand to softly cup his head. And he kissed him then pulled away, unsure of his own action before the Captain sat up slightly as well and kissed him back. The Captain felt whole. The pounding in his chest was positive, he was happy. And the world stood still as Havers moved on top of the Captains thighs so the angle was less awkward and they continued to smile as their mouths clashed. 

The Captain was used to being alone. Just him and the stars. But now he had someone to appreciate the beauty of the painting that the sky had before them. He was alone, but with Havers. 

  
  
  


***

**_After the end of Moonah Ston (s1ep5)_ **

Alison and Mike carried the couch back into the house as the ghosts followed chattering amongst themselves. The Captain stayed to look out at the moon, then he followed it by his patrol of the perimeter, as he enjoyed keeping up a certain level of security. 

He had passed the far part of the gardens, where he and Havers used to sit. Where they would go to be alone together. He never could understand why Thomas is so obsessed with love, all it could ever do is remind him of his pain. A sigh escapes him as he looks up at the sky. The stars are so similar to what they were that night. 

“He loved you” a gruff voice interrupted his thoughts, startling the Captain.

“What the? Bally hell Robin! You are not to sneak up on me like that!”

“Doesn’t matter. He loved you”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating but I am sure you know nothing of it.”

“The man! Loved you. Wrote stupid words on paper then sigh” robin mimicks a dramatic sigh as if he was Thomas, “after he come back with you”

“Right well. Surely didn’t mean he loved me. But people change, it wasn’t acceptable.”

Robin looked at the Captain again before looking up at the moon.

“Time moves, and change. I have moonah always had moonah. Maybe, we both have moonah- together. To remind and keep memory of who we love.”

“Right. Thanks Robin” The Captain gave a small smile to the caveman to look up at the moon and stars again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
